1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox with at least one cover and a cap pivotally connected to the same edge of a tool body.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional toolbox in accordance with the prior art comprises a body (30) and at least one cover (32) pivotally connected to the body (30). Multiple cavities (not shown) are defined in the body (30) and each cover (32), and each cavity receives a desired tool. In addition, a cap (34) is pivotally connected to the body (30). A light (36) is mounted between the body (30) and the cap (34) to provide a light source to a user working in a dark environment.
The conventional cover (32) and cap (34) are respectively connected to opposite edges of the tool body (30). Thus, the cap (34) must be opened longitudinally relative to the ground when the toolbox is standing on the ground. The cap (34) easily rotates downward relative to the body (30) due to gravity. The movement of the cap (34) will influence the operation of changing or fixing the light (36).
In addition, when the tools in the toolbox and the light (36) are used simultaneously, the cover (32) will be opened longitudinally. However, because the cover (34) is able to rotate relative to the body (30), the body (30) will easily fall over when an external force is applied to almost any part of the toolbox. This is inconvenient for a person using the toolbox and may even damage the toolbox.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved toolbox to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.